


The Pissed Nymph and the Odd Sun God

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, AkuSai Month 2018, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, It's a very loose mythology AU tbh, M/M, Sun and Moon dynamics, bc we all know that fits them super well lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: He finally found a place for himself, someplace where he could relax and enjoy the few pleasures he had in life, and of course some asshole barges himself into it.





	The Pissed Nymph and the Odd Sun God

**Author's Note:**

> [AKUSAI MONTH](http://misomilk.tumblr.com/post/173736602065/what-a-month-long-celebration-for-axelxsaix)  
>  I. sun & moon 
> 
> Apologies for any errors, hope you enjoy!

Isa wasn’t sure who this stranger was who took over the small outcropping overlooking the ocean he had begun to call his own, but he swore that the next time that he saw the redhead he would just push him off the cliff.

Extreme, but he nymph struggled to find a place that felt right and when he finally found the perfect place to overlook the ocean and bath in the moonlight he craved so much, he was reluctant to let it go, let alone share it with whoever this person was.

Which, of course he was faced with that decision soon enough. The moon had been calling to him all day with the promise of soothing his soul and taking away the antsy feeling the stranger had been giving him. When he had climbed up to his outcropping, delighted to see he still had time to see the moon appear in the light of the setting sun, he was disappointed and enraged to see the man sitting and watching the ocean.

He chewed on his lower lip, his fists clenched as he crouched by a cluster of rocks. He supposed he could just run and push him, he was close to the edge, so close that his left leg was dangling over. It would be rather easy and likely very satisfying to see just how big of a splash his lean form could create.

“Are you just going to stand back there watching me?”

The voice, playful in tone and quality, caught him off guard and he silently cursed himself for allowing his hesitation to take away his opportunity. Isa didn’t answer as he straightened himself up, watching the man carefully as he turned to look at him over his shoulder.

He was… handsome. Very handsome. Inhumanly so, and his suspicions were proven when the sun dipped below the horizon but the glow around the man did not diminish in the slightest.

_I’m dealing with a God. Great, just great._

Any hope of getting his space back was gone with the setting sun and he found himself thinking of how to flee unscathed. He’s seen ruined nymphs from their godly encountered, he certainly wasn’t going to join their ranks.

“You come here to see the moon, don’t you?” Now the god was turned towards him completely and Isa found himself distracted from the golden freckles strewn across his exposed skin. He gave a slight nod, not wanting to risk offending him or to encourage him by talking.

“Then don’t let me be in your way.” Isa watched as he stood and walked towards him. The wraps of fabric he wore kept him modest, but his lean muscles and glowing skin was on full display for Isa as he got closer. Isa shut his eyes then quickly opened them, wanting to see what he would do to him, only for the god to walk past him towards the incline one would use to climb to the outcropping.

To say he was relieved would be an understatement, but his confusion outweighed anything. He watched the god until he disappeared from sight, there one moment and gone the next, utterly confused over how he came face to face with a god and did not come out of the encounter negatively.

Isa glanced skyward, the shining face of the moon giving him the serenity he needed to comprehend the situation. Murmuring a quick blessing with the certainty that She was why he was so fortunate, Isa gave Her one last look before taking off. He would not stay there in case the god decided to come back.

* * *

 

It was weeks before he decided to venture back to the outcropping. He made do with the moonlight he could get filtering through the leaves of the forests bordering the beach, catching whatever glimpses he could of what She was guiding the ocean to do. His need began to outweigh his fear, though, and he found himself back to the outcropping the next full moon.

He waited well into the night before climbing up, delighting to see it vacant and with no trace of anyone having been there recently. Isa allowed himself to hope he could reclaim this area for himself as he sat down at the edge, leaning back on his elbows to open himself to the moon’s light.

“Finally, I see you again.”

Isa tensed, that playful voice shattering his meditation. He didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes, did not allow for anything to respond to the god. Offense be damned, he would not welcome him, not when he had finally decided to claim this land as his own.

“I had thought I scared you off. I—“ The god paused and Isa assumed it was for him to say something but he remained silent “Well, I was sad that the nymph who had caught my eye had disappeared.”

His worst fears were confirmed, to catch the eye of a god was a sentence no one wanted, yet he had to wonder how long he had been watched. Why the god had not approached him and simply whisked him off or forced him like the others would to his brethren, why he had simply sat there and let him stumble upon him time and time again only for him to run off from the intrusion.

“I had hoped to at least know your name, to perhaps learn what made you look up at the moon in such rapture—Maybe even to get—” The god continued talking and Isa found his honey soaked words more irritating than anything.

After another few moments of the god talking, Isa sat up and in a fit of uncontrolled anger he pointed a finger at the god before spitting out, “ _Do you ever shut up?_ ”

Isa pursed his lips, lowering his hand but keeping his ground despite knowing this was likely the end for him. He could see the shock written on the god’s face and the tensing of his jaw as the anger set in.

What he had not expected was the laughter.

“You’re bold, you have my respect,” the god said with the slightest bow of his head, nearly shocking Isa into falling off the cliff side at the magnitude of the gesture. A god respecting and showing deference to a nymph, one that he did not even know the name of? It was unheard of. So much so that Isa was certain it was taboo.

“I’m Lea, do remember it.” Isa stared at him dumbly, blinking a few times before it hit him.

_Lea._

_Lea, the sun god who was known for his eccentric actions. Lea who separated himself from the other gods, keeping to himself or fraternizing with the mortals._

_It all makes sense._

Isa had heard stories of him, whispers of the things he did and how he was an ‘oddity’ amongst the gods. Gossip never interested him, but few bits about the god with his own agenda stuck here and there.

“Isa.” Lea looked almost surprised to hear him speak. While he was still on guard, gods are gods after all, knowing who he was allowed Isa to have a small amount of satisfaction at the expression.

To think, he could shock a god simply with his voice.

“Isa.” Lea repeated, nodding. Isa wasn’t sure, but he thought the glow around him got just a bit brighter. “May I join you tonight?”

“Only if you promise to be quiet for tonight.”

“And if I join you another night?” The playful tone in his voice eased Isa’s nervousness at being so brazen with him. It was not the kind of playfulness that held him at his expense, but rather like Lea and he had a joke between them that Isa was on the verge of discovering.

“Perhaps I should like to hear your voice then.” Isa said as he turned around and resumed his previous position. Through his closed eyelids he could see Lea’s approach as the glow got brighter. He heard him settle next to him, felt a warmth come off him that played curiously with the cool night air, causing goosebumps to form across his body.

“Then I promise to stay silent tonight, Isa.” Lea’s voice was quiet, barely brushing over him, as Isa entertained thoughts of another night spent with the curious god. He was warming to the idea rather quickly, he had to admit.

Between the calming cool light of the moon and the new warm glow and gaze of the god beside him, Isa felt that perhaps fate had meant for his place to be exactly where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
